Child seats have been utilized to hold infants or children therein within vehicles. During installation of child seats in a vehicle, if a sufficient amount of tension is applied to the vehicle's seat belt webbing to secure the child seat, rotation of the child seat with respect to a vehicle seat is restricted which assists in protecting a child disposed in the child seat. However, if an insufficient amount of tension is applied to the seat belt webbing when securing the child seat, the child seat may rotate more than desired during a sudden stop.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a child seat that can notify a person when a desired amount of tension is being applied to seat belt webbing when securing a child seat on a vehicle seat.